


Hinata's Thirst Is Showing

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Volleyball, admiring, thirsty Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: TsukiHina + Hinata fantasizing/thinking about Tsukki





	Hinata's Thirst Is Showing

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

His teeth bit into the nozzle of the water bottle, his cheeks held the water he’d just poured into his mouth while his eyes locked onto Tsukishima across the gym. Everything slowed down, his vision tunneled until all he could see was them. The sounds around him warped, faded out until all he heard was the air rushing around him. A volleyball passed by his face but he didn’t react, body frozen in place as he openly stared.

Tsukishima was wiping his sweaty face with the bottom of his shirt. The edge bunched and pulled up to expose the expanse of their glistening chest. The months of hard work they’d all been putting in clearly shown in the change of their body. 

No longer the lanky, barely muscled bean-pole. Tsukishima’s arms were well toned, seen even through the sweater he liked to wear when he’d bend or move a certain way. Legs and thighs thicker, more muscled due to the extra drills they’ve been doing at practice lately. Even their attitude has gotten a bit lighter lately. But damn…

He had not been prepared for the way their chest has changed. 

Hinata swallowed the water down hard, his throat protesting as it stung on its way down. His breathing panted around the nozzle still gripped in between his teeth. Someone was calling his name, a hand coming in front of his eyes and waving up and down. His focus didn’t deter though. Remaining on Tsukishima as if he was the clear area on the other side of the court where Hinata would smack a ball into for a winning point, an area only his eyes could see in that moment. 

His eyes raked slowly from the elastic of their shorts, trailing over their navel. Taking in every dip and curve of the abs, the very slight jut of their ribs. The defined line between their pecs. The nozzle fell from his teeth, mouth parting open, stray bit of water and spit lipped from the corner of his lips down his chin. He’d seen a flash of their nipples when they’d lifted the shirt up further to wipe over their hair, the shirt then falling down to cover them-self had Hinata snapping out of his trance.

Blinking hard his eyes snapped to Suga who was repeatedly asking if he was okay. Behind the he glanced at Yamaguchi who was bent over and snickering into his hand. Hinata’s face turned beat red as Yamaguchi glanced between him and Tsukishima, more snickers falling through their fingers. 

“Uwahhh!” he cried out, hands coming up to cover his face, forgetting about the water bottle he still held. The bottle smacked against his head and fell out of his hand, groaning and rubbing at the sting he curled in on himself. Suga was asking if he was okay again but the concerned tone was drowned out by the laughter they tried to hide. He heard Kageyama calling him a dumbass and honestly, he felt like one in the moment. He’d just been caught blatantly staring at a teammate like they were a piece of meat. Or a ball he really, really wanted to spike. No way he was gonna live this down anytime soon. Especially if Tsukishima saw him staring too.


End file.
